


Vode ca dayn

by Lamker



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Coruscant, Dorks, Fashion's Night Out, Gift Exchange, Humor, Kinda, Normal things, Shopping, Sibling Bonding, Team Bonding, Team as Family, They Enjoy Themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamker/pseuds/Lamker
Summary: There are things to do, outside of war and battle. It might be strange to them, yet surprisingly calming and pleasing. Who would have though these idiots would enjoy the simple things in life?To do list:Take the boys shopping!Find a restaurant for all of them to fit (Oj and Moj?)Hit the movies!Other?





	Vode ca dayn

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the Summer Fling Exchange, under the promopt: "Clones doing normal things" plus hoping this counts as an "unusual au"   
> Tried my best, but I wasn't sure how I was doing, so I didn't want it too drag on for too long. Sorry 'bout that mate - still, hope you like it and that it's somewhat like something you wanted =D
> 
> *The title translates to Brother/Sister Night out (Mando'a uses Vode for both of them)

 

“Ah, Coruscant,” Echo smiled, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

“Always nice to be back eh?” Fives grinned next to him, head tilted to get a better view.

“Think we could get the General to do this more often?” Jesse asked, giving the ARCs a look.

“You boys would get tired of it soon,” Ahsoka spoke up, standing behind them. “Trust me, I did.”

“Then you know this place well?” Fives raised an eyebrow, turning to her.

“Well enough, yeah. Why?” she nodded, the corner of her mouth turning upwards.

“How about showing us around?”

“Ohhh, like a vode night out huh?” she laughed, enjoying the idea.

“Something like that, yeah,” Jesse nodded, amused as well.

“Well then, we better grab as many of the others as we can. We’ll light the city up!”

“Not literally I hope,” Echo mused as the others laughed. Oh yeah, they were going to enjoy this.

* * *

 

They managed to round up quite a few of the men. None of them had anything better to do really, and they wanted to see the city. After all, it’s not every day they have time to relax and enjoy the normal things of life. The General himself was away, something about needing to see Senator Amidala. But it’s not like they didn’t know about their… relationship. They just pretended not to notice. Was better for everyone.

“One stop before we go!” Tano had said as they gathered by the ramp of the Resolute.

The boys shrugged and she made a quick call to someone who would be a big help with all the plans she had in mind.

“ _Ahsoka?_ ” a female voice came through the com. link.

“Padme! Hi! I was just wondering if you’d be willing to… lend us some money?” the Padawan smiled as she spoke.

“ _Money, what for?_ ” Amidala asked curiously, and the Togruta could have sworn she heard someone else next to the woman.

“I’m taking the boys around for a tour and plan to visit a few places. You know – vode night out? And since none of us actually get paid…” Ahsoka tried to explain as best she could.

_“Ah, I see! Of course! I need to do something about that in the next meeting… But for now, feel free to use as much as you’d like. Just please, be careful._ ”

“Thank you Padme, and don’t worry – it’s us!” she laughed as the Senator let out a small chuckle.

“ _And that is what worries me,_ ” it was said with humor. “ _Enjoy your evening._ ”

“You too!” Ahsoka didn’t even wait for the surprised gasp before turning the link off.

“Everything set?” Rex walked up to her, an amused look on his face.

“Yep! Let’s go wild!”

* * *

 

The boys had left their armor back on the ship, with the exception of Dogma, Hardcase and Kano because ‘it’s comfortable’. The rest wore their uniforms, from red to black.

“Never seen you all without your armor,” Ahsoka tried not to smile as the boys got ready. The ARCs had a dark-gray one, the Captain had some gold-color laced across it and the rest had red. Though the medics had white on the red as well.

“Don’t get used to it,” Echo said as they each strapped a blaster to their leg.   
At her questioning look, Rex answered: “You’re taking your lightsabers, right?”

“Fair enough,” she understood, gently touching the hilt of her weapon. Yeah, they all feel naked without their weapons.

“What’s our first stop?” Fives asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Getting you boys some new clothes.”

* * *

“Hello, hello!” the shop owner, a yellow Twi’lek, greeted, her eyes closed. “Oh my…” she said a second after, seeing just who entered.

“You don’t mind, do you?” Ahsoka asked sheepishly as the boys piled into the shop. It was big enough for a lot more people, so that wasn’t a worry, but the owner has probably never seen something like this before.

“N-No, of course not,” she recovered, giving a weak smile. “…Just please don’t break anything…” she whispered.

“No worries ma’am, we’re professionals,” Rex assured, smiling, before there was a crash. The three turned to one of the stands which was now topped over, where Hardcase and Fives were standing, looking panicked.

“Wasn’t me!” they both called instantly, Jesse laughing his ass off and Echo shooing them into a different section of the store.

“…Most of the time…” the Captain and Commander sighed, the former putting a hand on his face.

“Alright boys, we’re doing this Kamino style. Groups by four – I don’t want any of you blowing something up by accident. If you wanna leave, that’s fine, but you tell me or Commander Tano first, got it?” the Captain took charge as the soldiers nodded. “Good, now pair up and pick your outfits. The kid has plans,” he finished off with a smirk as the men scrambled together into squads.

“Was that really necessary?” Ahsoka asked, but smirked none the less.

“No, but it was fun,” Rex shrugged and saw the owner giggle.

“Then I get to do it next time.”

“Sure thing kid. Now c’mon, we’re a tag-team right now.”

“That is _so_ not fair!” Fives called from across the store when he saw the commanding officers picking out outfits together. He was with Echo, Tup and Dogma, all of which were ignoring his rantings.

“It’s four against two,” Tano smirked, nodding to his brothers.

“Yeah, but they don’t have any sense of fashion…” Fives grumbled, getting the others to give him looks of betrayal.

“Tup has a better sense than you,” Dogma defended and the rookie looked like a Loth cat caught in lights.

“Remember, you’re timed,” Rex threw in, barely keeping himself from laughing.

* * *

 

Half an hour later, everyone gathered by the changing rooms, their chosen outfits in hands or they were getting dressed.

“Who’s up first?” Jesse asked, looking at the commanding officers.

“Team Blue,” Rex didn’t even try to hide his laughter as he said the name. Fives had insisted and refused to answer to anything else.

“Does that make us Team Red?” Hardcase asked, looking at his brothers. He, Kix, Jesse and Fixer were all together.

“If you want, it’s all yours.”

“Then we’re Yellow!” Kano threw his hand in the air, Oz, Ringo and Niner shaking their heads, but laughing along.

“What are we then?” Tano turned to the blonde, who shrugged.

“Team Officer?” she snorted and laughed as the boys groaned. He was breaking the trend, but then again, they already did since they were only two.

“We’re ready!” the curtains of the changing rooms were pulled back and four soldiers stepped forward.

Dogma and Fives were on the side, the older of the two wearing a pair of sunglasses, flip-flips and short swimming shorts. He gave a pose, arms outstretched and a smirk. Dogma on the other hand, was standing slightly awkwardly, likely hiding his blush under the scarf, knitted jumper, baggy pants and high boots. _Talk about opposites._ In the middle, Tup had his hair lain out, careful not to knock out the flower by his ear as a long, deep-blue dress dropped off him. Echo actually had a crop-top, shorts, sports shoes and a bandana around his head as he held those little weights in his hands.

Their vode all started in awe for a few seconds, but they either laughed, clapped or let out noises of surprise. Ahsoka looked at her brothers and could feel the Force in the shop shimmer with joy. She hasn’t felt any of them this happy since… a long time.

“Tup wins,” Hardcase proclaimed, Jesse, Kano and Niner all nodding along. “Contests over. No need to do more.”

“Nu-huh, you’re all getting in there,” the Jedi smirked, arms folded.

“But we suck,” Jesse said blankly, his brothers choking on air.

“Then suck it up and go,” Rex stood by the Commander, looking like some sort of bodyguard.

“How does the dress feel though?” Oz asked, seeing Tup remove the flower.

“Tight and probably not good for battle but, okay I guess. I just thought it looked nice,” the rookie gave a small shrug.

“I still have a better sense of style,” Fives pouted, but he looked envious.

“Maybe next time,” Echo shoved him into the changing him, setting the weights aside.

“I actually like this…” Dogma said weakly, snugging into the sweater.

“That’s great! You boys pick stuff you wanna wear overall – we’re buying it,” Ahsoka smiled, pleased that they were enjoying themselves.

“Seriously?” Kano blinked at her, unsure.

“Yeah – Padme said it’s fine. So, treat yourselves!”

* * *

 

“Team Red, brining you the best fashion you’ve ever seen!” Hardcase called as he rolled in front of the others on a pair of roller skates, leg warmers over rainbow-colored pants, pink T-shirt with the Coruscant symbol on it, and a yellow headband. He almost lost his balance, but managed to keep it long enough to strike a pose.

Jesse walked in after him, high black boots, black jeans, gray shirt and a black leather jacket on him. He also found some fingerless gloves and sunglasses, as well as set up chains to hang from his pockets. He walked like a professional model and almost smacked Hardcase in the face when he did his own pose.

Kix came in soon after, yellow pants that didn’t reach his ankles, a yellow sleeveless shirt with the buttons open, sandals and a necklace. He had a light green jacket hanging over his shoulder as he held it with his hand and a sunhat. He didn’t give a pose, but did tip his head to the watchers with a grin.

Fixer was last and he looked so embarrassed but also happy. Shiny tight red pants, a tight black shirt, purple scarf and sleeveless jacket over the shirt. He wore simple boots, but they were a bright neon color. As he joined the others, they together gave a team pose that pretty much broke any restrain the watchers had.

“I can’t breathe!” Fives was doubled over, holding his stomach.

“Hahaa…” Tup was crying, as he held his side.

“My eyes…” Dogma narrowed his eyes and looked horrified.

“We finally found our boy-band!” Kano managed to get in as Oz and Ringo used various items to cover their faces.

“Only if Tup’s the singer,” Hardcase grinned as the rookie choked on air again.

“I’m so keeping this,” Jesse looked down at himself, grinning.

“Go ahead, though I think Hardcase should fine some actual boots before he gets himself or someone else killed,” Rex suggested as the hyper man almost tripped when walking back to the changing room.

* * *

 

“Behold!” came Kano’s voice as the four of them all walked forward together. And everyone almost died because they couldn’t breathe.

Oz wore a wig of gray hair and beard, a brown cloak with a cape, black boots and glared angrily at anything he could. He even strapped his carbine rifle to his belt in a way that resembled a lightsaber.

Kano had his armor on, but covered the blue color with different pieces of white clothes. He also stood on two poles, putting him higher above the others. What really got them, were the white tubes sticking from his side as he had four different items and held them in a manner of a lightsaber.

Niner was completely cloaked in a black cloak, hands in the long sleeves and back hunched slightly, as only a deep frown could be seen from under the hood of the cloak. The way he stood in the back even made him look rather pale.

And lastly, Ringo, who had a black T-shirt, gloves that reached his elbows and a long, wide black skirt, reaching all the way to the bottom. He had something strapped to his sides that, again, acted like lightsabers. And he was already bald so he fit the role.

The four stood there, menacingly, as their vode laughed so much they thought they might die. Fives, Hardcase and Jesse were on the ground, Echo, Tup and Kix were crying, Ahsoka was leaning on Rex to not fall down, Dogma and Fixer was laughing wholeheartedly.

“You guys actually look scarier than the Sepis!”

“Thanks, we try. Though this is way uncomfortable…”

* * *

 

“Alright, here we go,” Rex said as he stepped forward, Ahsoka right behind him. They both smirked at the stunned expression of the others.

Rex wore a brown robe over some armor, light pants, high boots and fingerless gloves. And in his hands, he held two real lightsabers from Ahsoka, deactivated but in ready position.

Ahsoka on the other hand, wore full Mandalorian armor, had a helmet under her arm and a one of Rex’s blasters in one hand, while the other remained strapped to her leg.

“…So not fair…” Fives spoke up, eyes wide.

“…I think Tup lost…” Jesse added, seeing Kix nod.

“I don’t mind,” Tup grinned, shaking his head.

“Where’d you even find this stuff?” Oz was puzzled, but he still laughed.

“We asked,” Tano answered with a shrug, winking at the owner who waved back. “C’mon, group photo!” she called soon after, pulling the nearest two soldiers closer. “I wanna remember this one!”

They were all still in the outfits they picked, so they just gathered together. The owner, who Ahsoka found out was called Lyla, offered to take the photo.

“Everyone smile!” Lyla said as she readied the holo-cam.

“501st!” they called, laughing.

* * *

 

“Where to next?” Echo asked, wearing something more casual than what he had before. In fact, most of the boys picked up something more simple, but took those extra outfits as well, because reasons.

“I don’t know about you boys, but I’m hungry,” Ahsoka grinned as the pack of them walked along the streets of Coruscant. People paused and gawked at them, or hurried the other way, but none of them cared.

“Food is always nice!” Hardcase yelled from behind the line, getting more people to looked very confused.

“Good, hope you aren’t picky,” she laughed and turned into an alley, where a big neon sign read: ‘Oj and Moj’

“Given we eat rations most of the time, we aren’t,” Rex said as he glanced at her.

“Well, then you’ll love this place. It’s cool and a small crowd, and the owner is a really cool guy,” Tano grinned back as they arrived closer.

* * *

 

The place was comfortable and not too small for them all to fit in. There was a Trandoshan at the counter, looking half asleep and two Biths in the far corner.

“Ah, lil Torguta!” came a booming voice as the kid smiled. The soldiers saw a Besalisk walk out of the back room, smiling and arms spread wide.

“Vagil, hi!” Ahsoka greeted back. “I brought my vode,” she added and nodded to them.

“Ah, I see!” the owner grinned, looking at the boys. “Take a seat soldiers and grab a menu. I’ll give ya a few minutes to pick what you’ll have.”

The boys pulled together a few of the smaller tables so they could all sit together, and other than an amused look from the owner and a confused glance from the Biths, there was much else of a reaction.

“What’s good to eat?” Hardcase asked as they sat down.

“Everything?” Ahsoka shrugged and heard Vagil laugh. “Why doesn’t each of you take one? We can try different stuff.”

“But, won’t the Senator-?” Rex planned to ask when the Togruta nudged him in the side.

“Relax will you? She said it’s all fine!” the blonde was skeptical but sighed in defeat. The excited looks of the men made it worth it.

“So, what’ll it be?” Vagil came closer, looking among the gathered guests.

“One of each!”

* * *

 

The variety of food the men saw and tasted was more than they’ve ever actually seen. From spicy to salty to sweets and all in between. The boys tried everything they could and ordered extra of what had already ran out. Rex was actually really proud they were behaving so well, and not to just tossing the plates around. Vagil was more than happy to keep cooking and even joined in on some of the conversation, explaining what some ingredients are or how to properly cook something.

“This last one is on the house,” the Besalisk grinned and carried up bowls of ice cream, setting them down in front of the guests.

“Seriously?” Ahsoka asked in awe, turning to the owner.

“Sure! I doubt any of you have had it before,” he saw the soldiers’ shocked expressions and laughed. “Just be careful – don’t eat it too quickly or-,”

“Ahhh!” Hardcase rubbed his forehead, half of his bowl already empty.

“Or you’ll get brain freeze,” Vagil shook his head as the others laughed while Hardcase muttered under his breath.

“Thank you so much for all of this,” he heard the blonde and Togruta say to him.

“Thank _you_ for everything you do,” Vagil said back with a bow of his head.

* * *

 

“So, how about a movie?” Ahsoka asked as they left the restaurant, the boys chatting about the food and other things.

“…Maybe it’d be best if we just walked around a little more. It’s getting late and we’ll probably need to go back soon,” Rex spoke up, glancing at the men. “We can always watch holo-movies on the ship.”

“Aww, but it’s not the same!” she pouted slightly, before seeing how a few of the boys were just smiling and looking around the place. “…But it’s your choice. If you want to take a quick tour, by all means, let me be your guide.”

“Much appreciated Commander,” the blonde ginned as she stuck out her tongue.

“We’re off duty Rexter, so you need to call me Ahsoka. Also, you owe me five credits.”

They proceeded to walk around Coruscant, stopping at a few markets to check some items or buy anything. Souvenirs. They all ignored the strange looks they got from the citizens, even when a few of them took pictures. They’re gonna hear about that on the holo-net. When they passed their Guard brothers, they either joked or chatted with them quickly, before moving on. The Guards were slightly envious, but at the same time, happy for the ground troopers.

“Man, I wish today would never end,” Oz stretched his arms as they neared the docking platform that would take them back to the _Resolute_.

“I hear that. Hey! Think we’ll get to keep the clothes?” Fives turned towards the two officers at the front.

“I’m sure Skyguy won’t mind,” Ahsoka shrugged, looking back.

“They would make good outfits for undercover missions…” Rex mused and grinned.

“Hah, yeah! And you all just had some training in it!” they neared the ship when the boys suddenly stopped. “What’s wrong?” she turned to them, confused.

“We just…” Echo started, looking at the ground before seeing the Captain nod. “We just wanted to thank you for today.”

“Ah, it’s no problem, really!” she smiled at how awkward they looked.

“We um…” Dogma spoke up as Tup made a step forward. “We go you something. As thanks…”

“Boys, you shouldn’t have-,” she shook her heard before the rookie handed her a small box.

“Hope you like it,” Tup said quietly as she took the box and opened it.

“…Oh, boys…” she looked at the necklace – gold with a diamond shape at the middle. She smiled and gently took it, setting it around her neck. It wrapped closely, but not tightly, and went well with her red neck-top outfit.

“I love it,” she said and pulled Tup and Dogma into a hug. “You’re the best brothers I could have asked for.”


End file.
